Guerras del Corazón
by Falcoons
Summary: Odin fallece por razones que todos desconocen y un rumor corre por las calles de Asgard. Loki no esta muerto y parece preparar otra poderosa venganza, sin embargo, un pequeño ser midgardiano aparece echando a perder todos sus planes ¿Será amor? No. Loki no tiene corazón, él es un monstruo, una bestia ¿o simplemente perdió su esencia, sus motivaciones y sus metas? LokixOC ¡SPOILERS!
1. Capítulo 1: El Violín Perdido

**Capítulo I:**

**El Violín Perdido**

Thor miró por última vez a su padre aquella tarde, y siguió su camino por todo el largo del gran pasillo sostenido por grandes e imponentes columnas de mármol, que a la luz naranja del atardecer semejaban cascadas de oro. La sombra de Thor se hizo más grande cuando estuvo más cerca de la puerta, y se detuvo segundos sin saber lo que acontecía a sus espaldas. Ignorante de lo que le había pasado a su supuesto padre, siguió avanzando hasta perderse en el horizonte y el crepúsculo.

El seguía afligido por sus encuentros con Malekith; el primero en Asgard. El elfo negro había llegado con largas y delgadas naves con forma de cuchillas invisibles para el ojo de cualquiera, incluso de Heimdall, el cual seguía sintiéndose vacio e inútil por no poder ver ese _todo_.

Aquel ataque que había acabado con vidas asgardianas y elficas, pero más importante, la vida de su benevolente madre. La impotencia por no poder salvarla y aún más, por ser enteramente inútil a la hora del asalto, lo han carcomido desde ese día.

A pesar de haber matado decenas de escuadrones de elfos oscuros en Asgard, esa sed de venganza no cesaba, pues era meramente su madre. No había palabras ante tal atrocidad, de arrebatarle a un hijo su madre, y viceversa. E igualmente Loki, aquel que desconocía como hermano desde hace más de dos años, se vio desmoronado ante la noticia del deceso de Frigga.

Cuando visito a su gélido hermano para pedirle ayuda, no espero que estuviera destrozado, pero tampoco le sorprendió. Siempre supo de Loki tenía un especial cariño hacía su madre, mucho más grande que el supuesto cariño que le tenía a Odin, e incluso a Thor mismo. Frigga siempre lucio igualitaria entre los dos hermanos, a ambos los amaba con igual fuerza a pesar de que Loki no fuera su sangre, y cuando el dios del engaño necesito ayuda al verse desmoronado y opacado por la actitud arrogante y orgullosa de Thor en el pasado, ella siempre estuvo ahí, diciéndole que no importará lo que Loki fuese o hiciese a diferencia de Thor, porque ella los amaba a ambos, con sus defectos y virtudes.

En definitiva, si Loki no sabía amar, entonces… ¿Y su madre? Si eso no era amor, entonces nadie jamás descubriría que era. Cuando Thor lo vio tirado en el suelo de su celda, con todo destrozado, dudo en pedirle ayuda, pero cuando vio su rostro, seco y áspero de tantas lagrimas, y los pies ensangrentados no importándole alguna infección, supo que el amor que le tenía a su madre era inmenso, incluso podría decir que era a la única persona que amaba en la faz de Asgard y de todos los nueve mundos. Y así mismo, supo que Loki buscaría venganza de alguna u otra forma, y que mejor manera que tendérsela en bandeja de plata.

Cuando el jotun acepto la oferta, Thor dudó por segunda vez. Podría ser parte de un macabro plan de su astuto hermano, pero había algo en su mirada; en la mirada de Loki, que le dio esperanzas, y aún sabiendo las atrocidades que había hecho años antes, confió en él ciegamente con el corazón hinchado de furia, confusión, y fe.

Les rogó a todos los dioses de todos los mundos, que Loki no intentará traicionarlo, y a pesar de que no lo sentía así, no podía dejarlo andar libremente, pues su hermano era el dios del engaño, y así mismo, era capaz de poner una cara de alivio y tranquilidad, cuando en realidad sus pensamientos eran grandes y malévolos. Si, él fue capaz de eso, y más. _Fue_.

El segundo encuentro con Malekith fue en el mundo oscuro, donde traicionaron al rey de Asgard, y fueron en contra sus leyes; todo para que el plan del dios del trueno se cumpliera.

Cuando se escabulleron entre las sombras del castillo para llevar a cabo su plan, pudo ver a un Loki más natural, con su mismo sarcasmo y bromas sin gracia de siempre, y Thor lo extraño, a él y a los tiempos de antaño.

Dejando a los tres guerreros y a Lady Sif atrás, peleando con su propio pueblo para darles tiempo, el dios del caos los transporto al mundo oscuro. Cuando encontraron a los elfos, empezó el movimiento de su frío hermano. La actuación parecía tan genuina que incluso Thor sopeso la idea de que había sido un simple plan para aliarse con el elfo negro y esperar la destrucción de Asgard, pero el dios del trueno soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su hermano siguió los pasos que habían acordado.

No había ningún dios más feliz que él, pues su hermano había cumplido con lo que había prometido; sin embargo, la felicidad y el regocijo se apagaron cuando el Aether no fue destruido, y si aún quedaba alguna llama de alegría en su corazón, se apago completamente cuando vio a Loki, pegado al pecho de Kurse, con una espada atravesándole.

Solo atino a gritar.

Cuando elimino a Kurse de la faz del mundo, miro a su hermano convulsionándose de dolor, y sintiendo como su pálida tez de ennegrecía y se cuarteaba rápidamente.

"Eres un tonto" Dijo Thor, mientras acurrucaba a su hermano en sus brazos "No oyes lo que te digo"

"Lo sé. Soy un tonto, soy un tonto, ahg" Gimió Loki de dolor "Perdón, perdón" escucho escapar de sus labios mientras lagrimas se derramaban de los claros ojos verdes, ahora opacándose, de su hermano.

"Shh, tranquilo, tranquilo" Dijo Thor con lagrimas en los ojos "Todo está bien"

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza, queriendo detener el tiempo, y evitar que aquella desgracia que veía venir fuera congelada, y eliminada del presente, del futuro, y de sus trágicos pensamientos.

"Nuestro padre sabrá lo que has hecho este día" Dijo Thor, viendo a Loki con tristeza.

"No lo hice por él" Finalizó el jotun para jamas volver a pronunciar palabra alguna. Thor lloró su último respiro y quiso quedarse a su lado hasta despertar de la horrorosa pesadilla, sin embargo, era tan real como Jane, como su padre, o como cualquier otra cosa; pero una enorme tormenta de arena no lo dejo. Abandonó el cuerpo de su hermano, y condujo a Jane Foster a una caverna la cual resultaría ser un campo magnético que los conduciría a Midgard, donde se daría su tercer encuentro con el elfo negro Malekith.

Una extensa batalla se dio lugar en Greenwich, el punto que habían marcado las coordenadas del Doctor Selvig en su investigación de la convergencia.

Pelearon con esmero y justo cuando Malekith pretendía oscurecer los mundos, Jane hizo uso de su ciencia y con campos electromagnéticos lo envió lejos de la tierra, frustrando así sus planes.

El dios del trueno regreso a su mundo para reparar lo que Malekith había hecho en él, y sorprendentemente después de su regreso, Odin lo mando a llamar. Justo minutos antes de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Una vez, dijiste que jamás habría un rey más sabio que yo. Te equivocaste." dijo Odin con voz fuerte una vez que Thor se hayo frente a él "La alineación a unido a todos los mundos, y todos te vieron ofrecer la vida para salvarlos, ¿Qué tiene Asgard que ofrecer a su nuevo rey en respuesta?"

"Mi vida." contesto el dios del trueno con respeto "Padre, no puedo ser rey de Asgard. Voy a proteger a Asgard y a todos los mundos hasta mi último aliento pero no puedo hacerlo sentado en esa silla. Loki a pesar de su inestabilidad entendía lo que es reinar como yo nunca lo haré. La brutalidad y el sacrificio te cambian, y prefiero ser un buen hombre que un gran rey"

Odin guardo silencio contemplando a su hijo, con mirada determinante y llena de orgullo. No evito lucir interesado cuando su legítimo hijo menciono al difunto de Loki.

"¿Y es a mi hijo a quien oigo, o a la mujer que ama?"

"Cuando tú hablas jamás oigo a mi madre. No estoy haciendo esto por Jane, padre. Ella no sabe lo que vine a hacer aquí. Así me prohíbas verla o me permitas reinar a su lado, estoy decidido."

El rey de Asgard resoplo cansado y frustado.

"Un hijo que anhelaba el trono demasiado, y otro que lo rechaza, ¿ese es mi legado?"

"Loki murió con honor, trataré de vivir igual. ¿No es legado suficiente?"

Odin lo miro sorprendido, pero también feliz. No podia haber pedido un hijo mas digno de su bendicion y del trono.

Thor bajo la cabeza con solemnidad y posó la mirada en el martillo que descanzaba en su mano; sin titubear, Thor extendió el martillo al frente con intensiones de darselo a su padre. Sorprendido, el padre de todo miro el Mjolnir y nego con la cabeza.

"Te pertenece Thor, si eres digno de él"

Thor sonrió, y le dedico una genuina mirada de amor a su padre.

"No puedo darte mi bendición" Dijo el padre de todo "Pero no te detendré en lo que tengas que hacer"

"Lo sé" Contestó Thor, el cual se inclino levemente hacia su padre, y se dio la media vuelta, para empezar a caminar.

"Pero si alguien pregunta por mi hijo, no me sentiré más orgulloso que contándoles en lo que te has convertido" Exclamó Odin jactancioso, llamando la atención de su hijo mayor.

"Gracias, padre" Susurró, y volvió a retomar su camino.

No fue cuando Thor ya casi se había perdido cuando Odin, sentado en el trono con su cayado de oro, empezó a brillar verde, hasta al final cambiar totalmente de forma, pasando de cabello y barbas blancas como la nieve, rostro arrugado y severo, a ser un joven de cabello negro y lacio, piel pálida y rostro afilado.

Loki sonrio mientras miraba a su hermano alejarse. "No. Gracias a ti" dijo para después esbozar una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Había logrado engañar a su hermano con extrema facilidad, tanto asi que le sorprendio que no tuviera sospechas de nada, y eso ya era algo; Loki no es exactamente del tipo de personas que son sorprendidas con facilidad.

Se levando del trono de Odin, y bajo del pedestal traquilamente, sintiendo todo ese poder que anheló desde hacía años. Camino por el ancho pasillo siguiendo el mismo camino que Thor, pero viró a la derecha y entro por una puerta. Cuando cruzo del otro lado ya era nuevamente Odin, y con maña pudo evadir guardias y miradas curiosas.

Se dirigio a los aposentos de su padre, donde lo encontró profundamente dormido, muriendo segundo a segundo con veneno y magia poderosa y antigua, que al dios del engaño le fue difícil conseguir, debido a sus secretos universales. Loki tardó años enteros analizando acerca de poderes desconocidos, y ya casi olvidados por los mundos; solo contadas en mitos y leyendas, y así, que nadie pudiera frustrar sus planes, pues ya sea que no tuviera cura, reverso, o fin, porque sea cual sea el final de ese mal, era prácticamente imposible acabar con él; a menos que claro, se tratase de Loki.

Después de hacer unos hechizos más para verificar que el estado de salud de Odin estuviera deplorable con cada segundo que pasaba, el dios del caos sonrió triunfante.

El Jotun con forma de Odin salio de los aposentos del verdadero rey de Asgard, y volvio a sumergirse en los interminables pasillos. Llegó a sus aposentos encontrandose un par de guardias, y diciendoles que era necesario que el rey ingresará a la habitación de su difunto hijo para recordarlo. Los guardias lo dejaron ingresar sin dudarlo.

Ya dentro de sus aposentos, Loki volvió a su forma normal. Reviso cada rincón de su habitación, y juntó libros, instrumentos, prendas de ropa, escritos, joyas y un hermoso medallón como regalo de su madre. _Su madre_.

Una ola de nostalgia lo invadió, y recuerdos de Odin, Thor y Frigga de hace cinco años le pegaron de lleno en sus memorias, cuando aún era ignorante de su verdadero origen, y cuando aún su corazón no se sumergía en la fría oscuridad del rencor. Cuando era feliz; _era._

Sacudió su cabeza con fines de alejar aquellos infructíferos pensamientos. Él era feliz. Su felicidad se basaba en actos de maldad y de burla hacia la desgracia ajena: pero estaba satisfecho, estaba feliz, ¿o no? Era un prisionero; no podía dejarse ver, pues inspiraba miedo y desconfianza; estaba solo y nadie lo acompañaba en sus cruzadas, así como nadie le proporcionaba alivio o apoyo cuando se derrumbaba; no confiaban en él, ni en su fuerza, y dudaban de su determinación. Era una rata huyendo de la luz por ¿cobardía? ¿Miedo? ¿Decepción? ¿Rencor? ¿O simplemente, había perdido su propia esencia?

"¿Qué?" Se regañó a sí mismo. No. Él era feliz. No necesitaba de nada ni de nadie, y sus planes no cambiarían por simples pensamientos huecos e inútiles.

Tomo decididamente aquel objeto que su dulce madre le habia regalado hace algunas decadas y lo desaparecio con magia, repitiendo lo mismo con todos los demas objetos que habia recopilado ensima de su cama.

Volvio a revisar su habitacion y antes de salir volvio a mirarla y la nostalgia de dormir sobre aquella comoda y mullida cama lo golpeo. Hace años que no dormía allí, y ahora sentia que algo le faltaba. Sin saber que era ese algo, abrió la puerta, y con la apariencia de Odin se despidió de los guardias. Dió unos pasos más y visualizo la puerta de los aposentos de Thor. Titubeó un segundo y siguió su camino.

Era seguro que Odin moriría en veinticuatro horas, y a eso le sumaba, tal vez unas cinco horas más, en lo que los guardias se daban cuenta de la desaparición del Padre de Todo, y buscarían en los aposentos del rey, encontrando solo su cuerpo inerte. Loki escaparía con todo lo necesario en las próximas diez horas, así que ya no se vería al supuesto Odin caminando por los pasillos del palacio. En ese periodo de tiempo, le daba tiempo a Loki de arreglar todas sus pertenencias y marcharse por uno de los tantos caminos que el Jotun conocía sin requerir del Bifrost, o el Terseracto.

Escaparía a Midgard, por más que le desagradará la idea, pues tarde o temprano Thor se enteraría de que en realidad no está muerto, y si ese es el caso, buscaría en todos los mundos posibles esperando encontrarlo, mas Midgard sería el menos probable de todos. Era un beneficio esconderse en la tierra, Thor nunca pensaría que Loki lo usará de escondite, puede que hasta omita buscar en aquel mundo; y no solo eso. La tierra era el mundo más ajeno a la realidad del Yggdrasil, de los dioses, y de la magia. Prácticamente los midgardianos creían que eran meras historias y cuentos, y vivían tan rutinaria y comúnmente, que les era imposible ver más allá de su mundo superficial.

Si, Midgard era una buena opción. Le aborrecía con totalidad pisar aquel repugnante suelo por segunda vez, pero aprendería a vivir como un terrestre cualquiera, mientras ponía en marcha sus planes, y trataba de hurtar y encontrar las gemas del infinito. Si, él era malvado. Era un monstruo como siempre lo habían considerado. Era un ser vil y despreciable sin compasión ni misericordia, un error que salió victorioso por encima de todos los demás engendros inútiles. Era un alma perdida en un abismo de oscuridad y maldad, buscando y asechando cada alma pura para someterla y corromperla a su antojo, y así quizás, haber descargado parte de su odio y rencor, cumpliendo pequeñas partes de su siniestra venganza digna de una bestia. Él era una bestia de hielo, fría y gélida, inmutable de sentimientos, pensamientos y deseos. Era una estatua de diamante, impenetrable y rígida, sin expresiones ni corazón. No, Loki Laufeyson no tenía corazón.

* * *

El cielo oscuro y efímero, adornaba la pupila humana con hermosos destellos estelares titilantes, de luz blanca, y diminutas, conocidas como estrellas. La luna en el centro del espectáculo, grande y redonda, clara sin oposición de nubes, y brillante como contraluz del sol. Una delicada briza fría soplo del norte, e hizo danzar las delicadas hojas de los arboles aledaños a la ciudad, y el agua de los lagos ondeaba rítmicamente al son del ulular del viento.

No había cuidad más hermosa que Copenhague, Dinamarca. Tenia esencia de antaño, sin embargo se mantenía moderna, y capaz de hacerle frente a países modernizados de rascacielos y edificios tan grandes que, el suelo no alcanzaba el calor del sol. Los castillos seguían en pie, resguardando gente importante de títulos de nobleza; las hermosas casas y edificios coloridos eran moradas de distintos habitantes daneses. Parques y plazas, guardaban recelosos los secretos de tiempos pasados, y eran participes de la acción del tiempo y del hombre; daban un aire pintoresco y feliz a la ciudad.

No había mejor cosa que compartir un helado con un amigo, deleitándose con un atardecer al ritmo del agua en las balsas, y el delicioso sabor del dulce. Tampoco había nada que se le comparara a escuchar a los músicos callejeros que hacían vibrar multitudes, ni mucho menos a una taza de café en la mañana mientras la niebla se disipaba, o tal vez nada mejor que observar las estrellas imperecederas en los tejados, esperando los susurros de los cuerpos celestes, y algún consejo de la luna.

No había cuidad en el mundo, mas mágica que la hermosa Copenhague. Pequeña y silenciosa, pero consejera de íntimos sueños, y deseos.

Una suave melodía se mezclo con el silencio de la ciudad, el murmuro del viento, y los susurros del agua. Era dulce, y cálida; hacia recordar aquellos sublimes tiempos donde, ni el paso de los días, ni la acción del hombre amenazaban los sueños y los deseos, con la rutina, la monotonía, ni la desesperanza. Aquellos tiempos donde uno era libre de pensar, imaginar, y creer cualquier cosa sin etiquetas de rareza o enfermedad. Aquellos tiempos donde todo era posible mientras tuvieras fe y perseverancia, fuese lo que fuese, pues era tal el poder de semejante deseo, que había posibilidades de que se hiciera realidad en cualquier momento. Aquellos tiempos, donde la imaginación no era la única escapatoria del mundo normal. Aquellos tiempos de antaño que yacían olvidados en la conformidad de repetición, en la insistencia de automatismo, en la monserga del aburrimiento y el hastío, y en el desanimo y la desesperanza de la cotidianeidad.

Maldito sea el día en que el mundo cayó en la inercia de la rutina, y se volvió igual. Todo negro, gris y blanco, sin colores ni matices contrastantes. Un mundo vacio, sin esencia ni alma.

La música cesó. La violinista, dueña de semejante melodía, dejo su instrumento a un lado; con cuidado y con miedo a que se rompiera, y se recostó en el tejado con los ojos posados en el oscuro cielo nocturno bañado de estrellas.

"¿Es triste, no?" Dijo la mujer, a la nada "Tener que recurrir a estos actos para sentirse libre" Ni las estrellas, ni la luna le contestaron, solo siguieron brillando "El único lugar donde me siento libre, es el tejado de una casa que no es mía. Y el único momento, es aquel donde la ciudad está dormida, y no hay nada que se interponga entre ustedes y yo" Los cuerpos celestes no se inmutaron en contestarle "Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir libertad a plena luz del día, o en otro tejado?"

"Porque si vas a otro tejado, te corren a patadas" Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Escuchó algo arrastrándose, el rechinar de un metal, y un bostezo.

La joven violinista se enderezó, se sentó con las rodillas juntas pegadas al pecho, y recargó su mentón en ellas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. El desconocido se sentó al lado de ella, estirando las piernas, y posando sus brazos atrás de él, recargándose en ellos para obtener una cómoda posición.

El recién llegado tenía el cabello negro y despeinado, aplastado y con formas extrañas. Su piel era morena y suave, y estaba vestido con unos pantalones flojos de caricaturas famosas, una simple playera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro.

"¿Te desperté?" Preguntó la joven al ver la cara del moreno. Él solo asintió y volvió a bostezar, mientras recogía sus piernas y las cruzaba. Otra vez escuchó algo arrastrase. La violinista busco aquello que se arrastraba, y se encontró nada más que, con unas estupendas pantuflas de pies de trol en los pies de su amigo.

"Están geniales ¿verdad? Mi madre las odio" Preguntó el chico con modorra. Bostezo nuevamente. La joven rió.

"Si, te las robaría si no fueses un psicópata empedernido digno de premios oscares" Dijo con burla. El moreno levanto un puño con letargo, y le propino un suave golpe en el hombro. "Perdón por despertarte... otra vez." Ya iban tres veces en la semana que el pobre chico tenía que subir al tejado para correr a la violinista, sin embargo, nunca la echaba, pues sabía que su tejado, era el único lugar donde, aparte de que no la correrían, se sentiría en confianza para sacar todos sus sentimientos con su música. Era su mejor amiga, y no podía correrla cuando tal vez, fuese su única salvación en este mundo de "almas en pena", que era como ella le llamaba.

"No hay problema. Sabes que mis padres tienen el sueño muy pesado, pero si no fuese así, igual no pasaría nada. Te consideran como otra hija mas"

La joven sonrió ampliamente y suspiro. Nadie de los dos volvió a hablar en unos minutos, solo disfrutaron de la noche y de la compañía.

"Me tengo que ir" Dijo el moreno rompiendo el cómodo silencio, y levantándose. Se sacudió el pantalón de su pijama, y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga "Buena Noches" Dijo, para caminar hacia la puerta, y acto seguido se escucho el rechinido de un metal. Era la puerta cerrándose.

La violinista quedo nuevamente sola. Se recostó totalmente, sintiendo el frio escaldar sus huesos, pero sin importarle. Llevaba unos minutos pensando, cuando algo en su mente la perturbo. No sabía que era, tampoco en donde, ni cuándo; no sabía nada, solo era una vaga sensación de peligro.

Un ruido extraño le hizo saltar. Se levanto bruscamente y miro el suelo. Negro, todo estaba inmutable. Empezó a escrutar la oscuridad; en todas las casas, calles, y callejones que le era posible divisar desde el tejado. No veía nada.

Después de unos segundos en una búsqueda infructífera, se relajo un poco, pero otro ruido la exalto nuevamente. Se puso en posición de guardia, volteando hacia la dirección proveniente del ruido, pero se congelo.

Un esplendor verde fulguraba en un callejón cercano, justo al lado de un pub llamado "Cabeza de Puerco", que estaba a no más de treinta metros de distancia de la casa de su mejor amigo, en la misma calle.

Esta vez, la violinista fue más inteligente, y se escondió detrás de la chimenea exterior, y solo miro.

La luz verde desapareció, pero en su lugar se escucharon pasos. Cada pisada era un palpitar en el corazón lleno de adrenalina de la joven artista, que observaba detenidamente aquel callejón, buscando que saliera de ahí lo que sea que fuese.

Una sombra negra cruzó la esquina del pub y el callejón, y siguió su camino por toda la calle en dirección a la casa de su amigo. El corazón le desbocaba como loco, y la adrenalina era tan espesa que la podía sentir correr por sus venas lenta y tortuosamente. La sombra se acercaba, y la curiosidad de la joven crecía.

Otras pisadas llamaron su atención. Del lado contrario de la calle caminaba otra persona; era un hombre con un portafolio. Pronto, esas dos personas cruzarían sus caminos, y aunque pareciese muy normal, algo le dijo a la violinista que ni siquiera pensará en parpadear.

La sombra que había salido del callejón se dejó ver, pasando debajo de un farol. La violinista quedo estupefacta. Era el ser más hermoso, macabro y misterioso que había visto en su vida. Era muy alto y delgado, tenia largo cabello lacio peinado hacia atrás, y vestía un traje ridículamente elegante, y por obvias razones, costoso. Caminaba con gracia y majestuosidad, apoyado en un cayado con una gran esfera resplandeciente color azul en el mango; y sus zapatos estaban perfectamente lustrados. No pudo ver su cara, ni sus facciones, ni sus ojos; pero supo por el aura que lo rodeaba, que no era normal.

Al otro lado de la calle, pudo divisar al hombre del portafolio igualmente. Era de cabello rubio y rizado, era algo robusto, y vestía una camisa blanca, una corbata, y unos pantalones negros. En su mano derecha cargaba el portafolios, y en el brazo izquierdo tenia colgando su saco. Parecía que recién llegaba del trabajo, pues se le veía cansado y caminaba con torpeza dando traspiés.

Ambos se cruzaron justo en frente de ella, y todo paso normal. De repente, el tipo misterioso que había salido del callejón se volteo bruscamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su bastón se había convertido en un ostentoso báculo terminando en dos puntas, una más pequeña que la otra y ambas apuntando a los lados opuestos. Agarrado por las puntas del báculo, estaba la esfera resplandeciente color azul, más grande y más hermosa.

El sujeto del báculo llamó al otro con voz escalofriante. El hombre del portafolio volteo amablemente y le empezó a cuestionar acerca de cómo iba su noche. El hombre del báculo se acerco hasta estar frente a él. El rubio le sonrió ampliamente, pero se borro con rapidez. El hombre colocó la punta grande de su báculo en el pecho del otro, y la esfera azul brilló aún más. La violinista pudo ver los ojos del señor del portafolio opacarse, y el alma le cayó a los pies.

Después de eso, el señor rubio del portafolio siguió su camino, pero ahora como un muñeco de trapo, siendo manipulado por algo que no veía ni conocía. Ahora el hombre pálido del báculo estaba solo en la calle, mientras la joven lo miraba atentamente. No sabía que sentir ni pensar. Era asquerosamente apuesto, elegante, y con clase, aunque al mismo tiempo inspirara miedo, desconfianza y peligro. Era misterioso, muy misterioso.

La mirada de aquel ser se poso en la chimenea exterior, justo en donde la violinista espiaba, la cual, al casi chocar con la mirada de aquel hombre, se encrespo, se volvió rápidamente y se recargo en el tabique, temblando.

Se quedó unos minutos así, y cuando al fin decidió voltear, diviso al hombre ya muy lejos, con el bastón de antes en sus manos, en vez del báculo afilado. Esperó que el hombre desapareciera completamente de su vista y se levanto, se sacudió, y por increíble que pareciese, se limpio el sudor frío que emanaba de su frente y de las palmas de sus manos.

Adquirió su postura tranquila de hace minutos, pero la sangre le congeló cuando vio que su violín había desaparecido.

* * *

I'M BACK, MADAFAKARS! Si, después de meses de no escribir nada :'3 "Thor: The Dark World" me ha inspirado nuevamente, y tengo actualizaciones de TODOS mis fics, y así podre subirlos todos :'3 (La verdad no lo subía porque me daba flojera LOOOL) jaja

¡Y ESO ES TODOO! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, análisis, ideas, invitaciones, felicitaciones, cebollas, papas, zanahorias? Jaja c: Con esto me refiero a que COMENTEN todo lo que PIENSAN del capítulo, sea malo o bueno, lo aceptaré gratamente :'3 No me ofendo si me hacen correcciones, de hecho, me alegró, pues así puedo mejorar :D

AHmm, COMENTEN! Enserio, y no solo un "Waa, me encantó, siguele" Porque lo escribí para ustedes, y quiero saber su opinión, fuera de que quieran que le siga al fic xD

La canción que toca la violinista, pueden escucharla en Youtube. Se llama "A Window to the Past" y es del Soundtrack de "Harry Potter: El Prisionero de Azkaban" :3 Esta hermosa, y traté de explicar todo lo que la canción me hace sentir. Espero ustedes sientan lo mismo :'3

Pásense por mi cuenta y revisen todo lo nuevo que he subido (Pueden contactarme por facebook, twitter, youtube, etc.. si miran mi perfil de PF :D) Por cierto, esta HISTORIA también esta publicada en , si lo ven en otra pagina es PLAGIO D:

**- VOTACIÓN -**

Aún no se como nombrar a la OC (Protagonista), así que quiero que ustedes como lectores, **VOTEN** :3

a) Victoria Poulsen

b) Berenice Haugaard

Listo, esto es todo! Sean felices :'3

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡CHAU! Besitos :***


	2. Capítulo 2: La Bella y la Bestia

_Disclaimer: Fanfic basado en "Thor: The Dark World" (Historia posterior) LokixOC [Spoilers de la película] | Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, excepto la OC; es mio | Fanfic publicado en , y . | Di NO al plagio.  
Summary: "Odin fallece por razones que todos desconocen y un rumor corre por las calles de Asgard. Loki no esta muerto y parece preparar otra poderosa venganza, sin embargo, un pequeño ser midgardiano aparece echando a perder todos sus planes ¿Será amor? No. Loki no tiene corazón, él es un monstruo, una bestia ¿o simplemente perdió su esencia, sus motivaciones y sus metas?"_

**Capítulo II:**

**La Bella y la Bestia**

La cuidad eterna descansaba tranquilamente mientras las constelaciones y nebulosas brillaban fervientemente en el oscuro cielo de Asgard, haciéndolo lucir lleno de luz y color. Era relativamente de noche, pues Asgard no tenia soles, ni lunas, y el tiempo no se dividía entre el día y la noche, no existían instrumentos que contaran el tiempo, ni que contaran una estación o temporada. No habían determinadas horas, y el día y la noche funcionaban con los cuerpos celestes que pasaban, pues podía estar oscuro o luminoso en cualquier momento.

Esta precisa noche estaba oscuro, pero lleno de luces de colores titilantes y radiantes, y las nebulosas saludaban a los Asgardianos con sus largas pestañas de formas peliculares, simulando ser solidas, pero de gas puro y hermoso. Si, era un espectáculo hermoso, hasta para la pupila más exigente de los nueve mundos.

Los palacios y las construcciones de oro, se elevaban en pequeños riscos conectados por puentes largos y fuertes, que soportaban la increíble densidad de Asgard. Los puentes eran usados como conexión entre risco y risco, pues Asgard no tenía un suelo plano, si no que era un gran cumulo de formas depresivas irregulares.

Cuando el suelo irregular finalizaba, venia un inmenso mar de agua cristalina y brillante, que caía en el inmenso abismo en forma de cataratas, y así el agua terminaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad del infinito espacio. Siendo Asgard un mundo raso, con puntos de gravedad desconocidos y sin una superficie redonda ni con forma definida, era conocido por flotar en un "Mar del Espacio". Tenía límites que acababan en la nada, y quien sabe que fuerza evitaba que la atmosfera de Asgard se escapara. Sin en cambio, era un lugar hermoso, lleno de brillo y cosas magnificas. Estatuas de reyes viejos, y monumentos flotantes hechos por magos agiles y sabios. Mas nada se le comparaba al colosal palacio de Odin, padre de todo. Una serie de enormes e imponentes columnas unidas, que iban desde el tamaño de dos pisos e iban creciendo hasta llegar a los doscientos pisos, y cuando se llegaba a lo más alto, volvía a descender hasta quedar nuevamente en lo más bajo, formando así, un pico de columnas de oro.

Era la construcción más grande y hermosa de todo Asgard, siendo el hogar de Odin, y de los demás Aesir.

Y hoy, como todas las noches de festejos, los Aesir se juntaban a celebrar un banquete en el comedor principal, un enorme salón desbordante de elegancia y distinción. Servían los platillos más costosos y exquisitos del reino, y la bebida más fina y deliciosa. Los sirvientes eran atentos y prudentes, y los invitados ruidosos y alegres. Estaban presentes todos y cada uno de los dioses, excepto claro, Thor que había partido a la tierra ese mismo día, y Frigga y Loki.

Cuando le avisaron a Odin sobre el banquete, dijo que llegaría tarde, pues debía hablar con su hijo, y después arreglar un par de cosas sobre los destrozos que habían hecho los elfos oscuros en la ciudad de oro. Así que el padre de todo aún no estaba sentado en la gran mesa, aunque ya había tardado según lo acordado.

Por un lado, los Aesir se sentían tristes, sobretodo, por el deceso de Frigga; pero por el otro, se veían felices por saber que los elfos oscuros fueron aniquilados. Sif, Fandral y Volstagg se vieron afectados por el repentino odio de los Aesir y demás pueblo Asgardiano al cometer traición contra el rey de Asgard, pero cuando Thor regresó victorioso con magnificas noticias de Midgard, aquel rencor se disipo como el vapor, y aquella admiración y respeto volvió a apoderarse de todos. Ahora ellos yacían en medio de la mesa, contando su gran hazaña de escape, obviamente mas exagerado y dramático por parte de Fandral y Volstagg.

"Y entonces, mientras Loki, Thor y Jane, aprendían a como encender la nave elfica, combatí a cien guardias ¡yo solo!" Contaba Volstagg con emoción, agitando sus manos y haciendo caras de furia y guerra "Y cuando por fin la encendieron, ya habían caído trescientos a mis pies"

"Entonces Thor ya tenía todo planeado. Aventó a Loki desde lo alto, y antes de caer al agua lo atrape. Enseguida cayeron Thor y Jane también" Narraba Fandral, con cinco hermosas damas cortejándole las espaldas y los lados "Pero luego, cincuenta naves Asgardianas nos empezaron a perseguir y a atacar. Acabamos con cien tropas pisándonos los talones. Si no fuera por mi grandiosa habilidad de navegación y pelea, ellos no hubiera llegado al atajo de Loki"

Rizas, y conversaciones se lograban escuchar por entre la multitud. Era, sin duda, una buena velada, llena de entretenimiento, buena comida y buena compañía. Sin embargo, Sif se mantenía distante, callada y sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras su dos compañeros de al lado disfrutaban al máximo la atención de los demás. Sif siempre era callada en las celebraciones, pero disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Frigga.

Se lamentaba aquella perdida, pues era una mujer excepcional, y ella siempre la admiro en todos los aspectos. Dedico gran parte de su vida en aprender a ser como ella, refinada, inteligente, y gentil, pero a la vez fiera y poderosa. Ella la admiraba como nunca había admirado a alguien, y todo, para así tal vez, llegar a ser una esplendorosa reina.

Thor, era la segunda opción que ella tenía cuando la celebración se volvía tediosa. Era su amigo y casi su hermano, y aunque su actitud era igual a la de Volstagg y Fandral, gustaba de él como algo más. Si, Sif estaba perdidamente enamorada del dios del trueno. Pero ella era fuerte y nunca hubiera dejado que se enterara. Por el contrario, Thor solo la veía como una amiga, hermana quizás. Sí, como una hermana, y nada más.

Le destrozo el corazón saber que Thor ya tenía otra doncella en midgard, con la cual se enamoro durante su exilio. E igualmente, Thor se había retirado ese mismo día hacía la tierra, renunciando al trono por su mortal, y rompiendo con todos los sueños que la bella dama guerrera.

Ahora no tenía a nadie con quien le importará entablar una conversación, claro que habían excepciones, pero no se sentía del todo dispuesta a convivir con alguien; quien sea que fuera.

"Es divertido, ¿no crees?" Dijo una voz dulce, exaltando a Sif. Era la hermosa Sigyn, una carismática mujer de cabello pálido y piel suave, con ojos tan grises como el brillo de un diamante a medio pulir, destinada y condenada a sufrir el mismo destino que ella. El amor no correspondido.

A diferencia de Sif, Sigyn estaba enamorada de Loki, y había sufrido múltiples decepciones en el pasado por los actos de traición del dios del engaño, sin embargo, nunca se le vio más afectada y demacrada que cuando se enteró del fallecimiento del moreno. Sus ojos no brillaban y su sonrisa ya no era la misma. No, a la pobre se le acongojaba el corazón por tanto sufrimiento.

Entonces se acordó de Odin, y de su perdida. No se imaginaba el dolor que sentía el padre de todo por lo acontecido en estos últimos años. La traición de Loki, y luego su odio y enemistad. La muerte de su amada esposa y la de su hijo adoptivo. El rechazo de Thor al trono y su partida a midgard. Y al final, él había quedado solo, sin nadie que lo consolará o secará sus lágrimas en noches de pena. Sin nadie en los nueve mundos que lo ayudase con el peso del trono, y con el peso de sí mismo.

"¿Qué es divertido?" Preguntó Sif distraída.

Sigyn rió por lo bajo y miró a Sif como si la entendiera en todos los sentidos. Bajo la mirada y la posó en Fandral y Volstagg, que seguían igual de energéticos relatando sus aventuras.

"Escucharlos" Dijo refiriéndose a los dos caballeros.

"¡Ah, sí! Es divertido" Contestó por inercia.

"Sif, yo… Yo te entiendo" Dijo Sigyn después de un largo silencio incomodo. La mujer de cabello platinado quería hacerle saber a Sif que la entendía. No sabía que decir ante tal situación, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar "Se cuál es tu sufrimiento. Tú eres una mujer fuerte; no necesitas de un hombre para ser quien quieres ser, siempre has luchado tú sola, y esta no es la excepción"

Sif sonrió, y la miró. Era sorprendente que esa mujer la alentará, cuando su propia vida era un desastre. No sabiendo que palabras utilizar, trató de hablar con el mejor tacto posible.

"Muchas gracias, Sigyn. Pero creo que el consejo también tendrías que aplicarlo tú" Exclamó.

Sigyn se quedo en silencio, y una luz de abatimiento brilló en sus opacos ojos. Bajó la mirada y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

"Es razonable lo que dices, pero yo soy débil en comparación tuya. No soy una guerrera y nunca he tenido la necesidad de luchar por lo que quiero, soy muy dócil, y nun…" Empezó Sigyn, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡No! No digas ese tipo de brutalidades sobre tu determinación" Regañó Sif, que odiaba cuando las mujeres se despreciaran a ellas mismas "Eres capaz de hacer lo que yo hago y más, es solo que para hacerlo debes quererlo. No hay cos…" Sif también había sido interrumpida esta vez, pero ahora por un guardia que había arribado agitadamente al comedor y había interrumpido a todos gritando. Su cara reflejaba miedo y duda, y sudaba frío mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía, temblando nervioso.

Todos los presentes lo miraron estupefactos. Hasta Volstagg y Fandral habían interrumpido sus relatos. Sif se quedo callada, y miró a Sigyn que tenia la boca abierta. Todos guardaron silencio esperando que el guardia dijera algo. Era un silencio incomodo y espeso, tanto, que podía cortarse con una navaja.

"Tenemos una emergencia" Declaró el guardia rápidamente, arrastrando todas las palabras en una, siendo difícil de entender, mas nadie volvió a preguntar qué era lo que había dicho, porque en cierta forma, le habían entendido.

"El rey…" Empezó el guardia, posando su mirada en todos y cada uno de los presentes con mirada temblorosa y dudosa, y con adrenalina corriéndole por cada fibra de su ser.

No sabía que palabras usar. Era un tema delicado, pero al mismo tiempo debía darse a conocer sin censura alguna. Sin embargo, sabía que la noticia afectaría a muchos de los presentes, y eso lo hizo pensar en decirlo con delicadeza. Pero había otros que se enfurecerían si daba muchos rodeos, y pensó también en la opción de decirlo rápido y sin pelos en la lengua.

Optó por la segunda opción, pues ninguna palabra era más hermosa que la otra, y la realidad no se suavizaba solo con unas palabras mejor cuidadas.

"El rey" repitió "Ha muerto"

* * *

Steven Nicholson empezaba su día como cualquier otro después de una buena noche de sueño. Se levantaba de su cama con su aun dormida esposa, se metía a la ducha, y salía cinco minutos después envuelto en una bata. Se ponía uno de sus tantos trajes del trabajo e iba la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, que consistía en un licuado de muchas verduras, frutas y semillas juntas. Luego salía de su casa, no sin antes tomar su portafolio, y caminaba por una red de calles, apurado para tomar el primer autobús con dirección al centro de Copenhague.

Aún seguía en la parada del autobús, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio de lleno. Y entonces un impulso de salirse de su ruta de apodero de él. Una fuerza descomunal empezó a controlar sus pies, y sin quererlo, empezó a caminar por toda la avenida hasta perder de vista la parada del autobús. Se metió por un rumbo al principio conocido, y luego era totalmente ajeno al camino que seguía.

Ahora recordaba todo. Ayer había llegado del trabajo, cansado y desesperado, pidiendo a gritos una cama en la cual dormir. No le faltaban más que un par de cuadras para llegar a su adorado hogar, cuando un hombre de rostro pálido afilado y cabello largo y oscuro, lo arribó con un báculo de puntas extrañas y una luz azul. El extraño se acercaba, mientras él le preguntaba amablemente sobre su noche, pero fue interrumpido por el arma del hombre en su pecho, luego un dolor, y luego nada. Oscuro. Lo había dormido y quien sabe cómo había llegado hasta su casa.

Ahora sus pies se detenían, y se encontraba nuevamente con el mismo hombre. Estaba vestido igual que hace unas horas, elegante y con clase. Su mirada era perversa, sería y fría. Sin embargo, él no sentía miedo, no. De hecho, sentía admiración, deber y gratitud.

"Mi nombre es Loki, y vengo de Asgard" Dijo el desconocido, con voz imponente y una media sonrisa socarrona. Steven lo miró, y sin dudarlo hizo una profunda reverencia. Sí; ahí estaba Loki, su rey.

* * *

Un pitido agudo, incesante y molesto sobresalía del silencio de la habitación. La luz de la mañana se colaba por entre las persianas, y así mismo marcaba líneas brillantes diagonalmente paralelas en el suelo de madera, y en la parte inferior de la cama, llena de cobijas revueltas y arrugadas que, parecían tapar un bulto largo y plano. El cuerpo de una persona; misma que era dueña de aquella mano morena que salió desde las sábanas y se dirigió torpemente al despertador, apagándolo; y con él, el molesto sonidito.

Pasaron segundos sin que nada se moviera, más que el polvo que flotaba en el suelo, reflectado por la luz que se filtraba por las persianas. Después de la quietud, el bulto se movió intranquilamente, y se escuchó un bufido. La persona que hace minutos dormía, se levantó con letargo, aún con los ojos cerrados y el cabello despeinado.

Cuando un rayo de sol atacó su rostro, el joven hizo una mueca de disgusto total, y tapo la luz con su mano. Abrió y cerró los parpados intermitentemente, hasta al fin enfocar bien su vista. Se quedó allí unos minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió dirigir su vista a su mesa de noche, coger su teléfono celular, y mirar la pantalla. Al principio se quedó tranquilo como si no pasará nada, pero después de que su cerebro proceso la información necesaria para saber que era tarde para el trabajo, saltó de su cama rápidamente, y se dirigió al baño con bestialidad.

Apenas el agua tocó su piel, se bañó a tiempo record; y salió del baño con la misma sorprendente rapidez. Se colocó la ropa sin mirar que era o como iba, y salió disparado de su habitación con el cabello aún escurriéndole. Bajó a la sala de estar, tomo su cartera, su mochila, las llaves de su auto y una sudadera.

Abrió la puerta principal, bajó las escalinatas a zancadas y entró a su BMW estrepitosamente. Encendió el motor, que ronroneo suave y elegantemente, y emprendió su marcha.

Zigzagueó unas cuantas calles con un poco de más velocidad de la usual, y llegó a uno de los barrios menos prestigiados de Copenhague, y sin embargo, solo a quince minutos de su casa.

Se estacionó frente a un edificio pequeño y maltratado de departamentos, y pitó el claxon tres veces seguidas. No esperó ni un minuto, cuando su amiga ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto, con la respiración agitada y poniéndose el cinturón.

No preguntó nada, y volvió a encender el auto. Esta vez para ir al trabajo.

Eran apenas las siete y media de la mañana, sin embargo, era tarde para ambos. El joven entraba a las ocho al trabajo, tardaba quince minutos en ir por su amiga, veinticinco minutos para llegar al centro de Copenhague, y pasaba a desayunar, para luego hacer su jornada de ocho horas en las instalaciones de una agencia de autos como gerente.

No era gran dinero el que ganaba, pero podía decir que era la agencia de autos de más alta categoría en la ciudad, y mucha gente danesa importante iba a hacer compra de sus autos ahí. Eso, sin contar el número de clientes imposibles a los cuales ha convencido e incitado a comprar, o a relajarse incluso.

Él era característico por tener paciencia, pero no solo eso, si no fácil uso de la palabra y, gran habilidad de solidez y argumentación valida convincente. Así que muchos clientes que iban con intenciones de 'ver', o de 'matar', terminaban comprando, o calmándose y adoptando un comportamiento normal y reflexivo.

Pero ahora ni él se aguantaba en estos momentos. Conducía rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad con el reloj marcando cinco minutos para las ocho. Era obvio que no desayunaría ese viernes, y también era obvio que llegaría al trabajo tarde. Pero ¡el desayuno! Oh, desayuno, ¡Cuanto lo extrañaría!

"¿Y porque tan tarde?" Preguntó su amiga rompiendo el silencio. Acercó su mano a la radio, y puso una estación de música pop del momento.

"Me quedé dormido" Contestó el moreno "Al parecer alguien me despertó con su música cursi anoche."

La chica se ruborizo, apenada.

"Sí, bueno… Lo lamento" Se disculpó la joven rascándose la nuca "No era mi plan despertarte ¿sabes?"

"No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre" Dijo "A lo que no me he acostumbrado es a tus mensajes de madrugada, ¿enserio? Solo a ti se te ocurre" Se burló "_Ayer compraré otro Tobi. El mío sacó sus alas y voló_ ¿Qué demonios es esa clase de mensaje? ¿Quién es Tobi?" Finalizó el chico con una carcajada. Su amiga se encogió en el asiento, irritada.

"Tobi es el nombre de mi violín, o bueno, mi ex‒violín"

"¿Y desde cuando los violines tienen nombre? ¿Y porque un nombre tan ridículo?" Ironizó con burla.

"Desde que yo le quise dar uno, y se lo di."

"¿Y cómo está eso de que saco alas?" Rió "¿Qué te fumaste esta mañana? ¿Segura que no te estás drogando o algo?"

"¡NO! ¡Agh!" Bufó la violinista con desesperación" ¡Me lo robaron! O bueno, no lo sé."

"¿Cómo que no sabes?" Preguntó el joven, ahora serió.

"Fue muy extraño" Dudó. Sin embargo, le contó toda la historia desde que la abandonó en el tejado, hasta que regresó a su departamento. No le sorprendió ver un deje de escepticismo en la cara de su amigo.

"¿Segura que no fue un sueño?" Preguntó por enésima vez.

"Ya te dije que no. ¡Y no, no fume nada! ¡No me drogo!" Contestó la joven adivinando la próxima pregunta de su amigo, igualmente dicha ya muchas veces.

"¡Pero eso es totalmente imposible!" Exclamó el chico "En primer lugar, su báculo no pudo transformarse en un cayado de repente. Eso sería magia, y la magia no existe. Tal vez lo viste en un ángulo equivocado, pero las cosas no cambian porque sí."

La violinista hizo ademán de defenderse, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

"En segunda" Continuó "¿Cómo es que "atacó" según tú, a ese señor, y este no gritó, ni se quejo de nada? Tal vez no escuchaste lo que le dijo el uno al otro y lo interpretaste como una interrupción. A parte, si lo hubiese atacado no hubiera continuado normal su camino."

"¡No fue normal! ¡El hombre parecía títere!"

"Y en tercera" Puntualizó ignorando a su amiga "¿Cómo es que especulas que aquel sujeto raro, es el ladrón de tu violín? Si aquel hombre se dio cuenta que lo mirabas ¿Por qué no hizo anda? ¿Por qué no te atacó de igual manera? ¿Por qué no paso nada más que… silencio? Ahora, si hubiera sido él ¿Cómo pudo subir al tejado de mi casa tan hábil y silenciosamente? Mi casa no es fácil de trepar. No tiene balcones ni terrazas, y los alfeizares de las ventanas no son realmente prominentes, de hecho, apenas hay espacio para que una ave pequeña pueda pararse. No hay enredaderas, ni arboles cercanos, y los vecinos tienen casas casi iguales. En resumen, es muy poco probable que alguien pudiera subir semejante casa de tres pisos en solo un minuto, regresar con tu violín sin ruido alguno, y encontrarse lejos cuando volviste a verlo."

La violinista sonrió tristemente, ella también había escudriñado todas las ideas posibles, pero simplemente no le parecía una alucinación. No le parecía un producto de su distorsionada mente, pues ella sabía lo que había visto. Sin embargo, no se explicaba el porqué, el cómo y el cuándo.

Ella no dijo nada más, pues ya habían llegado a su destino. Su amigo aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento exclusivo de trabajadores y clientes de la agencia, disculpándose esta vez por no poder llevarla a desayunar, ni encaminarla a su trabajo. Ambos bajaron del automóvil, y acompañó a su amiga a la salida del estacionamiento.

"¡Espera!" Dijo el joven sacando dinero de su billetera. "Ten"

Le tendió al menos mil coronas danesas en billetes de cien. La violinista no hizo nada más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, estupefacta y sorprendida.

"Es mi regalo de cumpleaños" Dijo.

"Pero faltan seis meses" Susurró sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

"No importa, es un adelanto" Sonrió "Yo sé que un buen violín no cuesta mil coronas, pero supongo que será de gran ayuda. Así al menos, no tendrás que comprar un violín de segunda categoría, si juntas tu dinero con… esto"

La joven no dijo nada, pero abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amigo, y murmuró un 'gracias' casi audible. Ya eran ocho con diez minutos, y el moreno aún tenía que cambiarse esa horrenda ropa que llevaba puesta, y ponerse su elegante traje negro, corbata roja, y su gafete con la leyenda de "Marc Watters. Gerente" inscrito con letras doradas, para poder trabajar. Se despidieron y cada quien tomó rumbos diferentes.

La violinista cruzó la calle y vio un local de comida rápida, eran hamburguesas. Ella había logrado desayunar, sin embargo Marc no, y pensó en que, él como amante implacable de la comida, tal vez desearía desayunar algo; lo que fuera.

Entró al local, pidió dos hamburguesas, dos papas, y dos refrescos para llevar. Esperó veinte minutos, y su orden estuvo lista. Cruzó la calle nuevamente, y entró a la agencia. Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados, pero después de buscar fervientemente a su amigo con la mirada, lo encontró hablando con otro empleado, ya con su traje puesto, y su gafete. Cuando terminó su charla, se acercó a él, y le tendió la bolsa.

Los ojos del joven brillaron de felicidad y abrazó a su amiga, que se despidió, y corrió a la salida. No importaba su buen acto de caridad hacía Marc Watters; se le hacía tarde a su trabajo ahora.

Salió rápidamente de la agencia, y cruzó la calle por segunda vez. Llegó a la esquina, y viró a la derecha; cuando terminó la cuadra se encontró con la plaza principal. La recorrió rápidamente, y se internó en una de tantas calles, pasando por un parque, y por un imponente edificio de cincuenta pisos.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. A las nueve en punto empezaba su jornada de trabajo, y aún debía cambiarse, y avisar de su llegada.

Ella era maestra de preescolar en la escuela "Helen's Key" de niveles preescolar y primaria. Ambos niveles estaban divididos, el preescolar era un colorido lugar de escasos salones, y con un área mayormente de césped y juegos infantiles pequeños. Había una dirección, un aula medica, baños, y un edificio de diez salones en forma de media luna en planta baja.

El nivel de primaria era un lugar un poco más sombrío que el de preescolar, pero no por eso dejaba de ser alegre. Estaba constituida mayormente por áreas pavimentadas y pocas aéreas verdes, como las jardineras, las canchas de soccer y voleibol, y el área de juegos, que contenía atracciones más altas y difíciles. Había dos edificios de diez salones, esta vez de dos niveles cada uno. Tenían un área media, una dirección, una orientación, dos baños para cada sexo, separados y en cada extremo de la escuela; y un área de intendencia. Había también un enorme patio en medio, sin nada más que múltiples rayones de gis en el suelo.

Entró a la escuela por el área de preescolar, y entró a dirección. La directora le dirigió una amable sonrisa, y ella continuó su camino al área de profesores, donde había una pared llena de _lockers_, los cuales dos de ellos eran suyos.

Abrió el de hasta arriba; sacó una bata color rosa con dibujitos, y se la amarro por detrás del cuello y en la cintura. También tomó una liga, y amarró su cabello despeinado en una coleta alta. Subió las mangas de su playera hasta antes del codo, y cerró el primer locker.

Luego abrió el segundo locker, y encontró una amplia variedad de libros. Eran de todo tipo; había de contexto académico, fabulas, cuentos, libros de dibujos, de curiosidades, de consejos útiles, etc. La mayoría los utilizaba con sus tiernos alumnos, pero también habían libros que ella disfrutaba leer sola en sus tiempos de descanso, hasta había una que otra historieta y película.

Seleccionó todos los libros que iba a ocupar hoy, y cerró el segundo locker. Pasó al baño, se lavó las manos, revisó su rostro en un espejo, y siguió su marcha en dirección a los salones. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde, pero sus pequeños alumnos la esperaban con la maestra del primer turno. Relevó a Maggie Koppova de su puesto, y los niños le celebraron su llegada.

Eran escasos diez niños, pues en cada salón albergaban una decena, y había tres salones para cada grado. Sumando así, treinta niños por grado, y cien niños en total, contando el grupo extra de maternal.

Cuando pudo controlar a los pequeños monstruos, se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos, y se dispuso a leerles uno de los cuentos que ella más disfrutaba: _La Bella y la Bestia_.

* * *

Loki de Asgard y Steven Nicholson habían ingresado a la principal sucursal del Banco Nacional de Dinamarca, en la ciudad de Copenhague. Uno de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, pues además de ser un banco, era lugar turístico, ¡Y vaya que lo era! Pues era un castillo de mármol, con cúpulas, candelabros, y escalinatas magnificas y elegantes.

Sin embargo, eso no era el motivo de la visita de Loki y Nicholson al banco.

Se encontraban en la oficina del gerente; aquel con mayor poder y control al mando de la sucursal.

"No puedo prestarles esa cantidad de dinero señores" Dijo el gerente por enésima vez.

"Entonces" Empezó Loki levantándose de su asiento, con su cayado en mano, y caminando sigilosamente hacía él; como león asechando a su presa "Tal vez nos lo dé cómo un obsequio… a cambio de su vida"

Dicho esto, el pálido hombre colocó el mango de su cayado en el pecho del gerente, y de inmediato sus ojos se opacaron. Igualmente como le pasó al Sr. Nicholson, una fuerza descomunal se apoderó de su cuerpo, y obedeció todas las ordenes que aquel sujeto del cayado le daba.

Los guio unos minutos hasta internarse completamente en el castillo, por pasillos y túneles desconocidos, pero hermosos, llenos de cuadros costos y esculturas de artes distintivas. Al final, el camino se tornó un poco más sombrío y lúgubre, hasta finalmente llegar a unas cámaras de alta seguridad. Las cajas fuertes.

Por órdenes de Loki, Steven Nicholson tomó los dos portafolios vacios que cargaba, y metió montones de billetes.

Se retiraron con tranquilidad, con el robo ya efectuado; el gerente los guio nuevamente a su despacho. Ya ahí, y con el aún control del susodicho, le pidió la última orden. El gerente buscó algo entre los cajones de su escritorio. Al final, tomo la pistola cargada entre sus manos, y la mantuvo en su cabeza temblorosamente. Loki, cruelmente, le ordeno al gerente dispararse a sí mismo.

Con miedo en la mirada, el alma del hombre pedía a gritos despertar de la magia del dios del engaño, pero no pudo. Un sonido seco, sangre y luego nada. El gerente se había suicidado, o más bien, había sido un asesinato indirecto.

Loki dio su segunda orden, y Nicholson levantó el arma que yacía en el suelo, cerca de las manos inertes del director. Con la misma indicación, se colocó la pistola en la cabeza.

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

Solo tres segundos, luego dos cuerpos tirados, y un gran charco de sangre.

Su plan había salido victorioso. Engañó a Steven Nicholson para que lo ayudara con el asalto, sin embargo, el pobre hombre no sabía que, el Loki que miraba, solo era producto de su mente, realizado con la poderosa magia del Dios. Tanto la gente, como las cámaras, no eran capaces de captar a Loki; solo el gerente y Nicholson lo veían, o más bien, creían verlo, pero solo era una visión.

El verdadero Loki, se materializó en la habitación, y contemplo ambos cuerpos. Lo preocupante para Loki, era cuando ambos sujetos despertaran de su trance, y desmintieran todos sus actos, culpándolo, y tachándolo de acecino, ladrón, y demás. Pero ahora yacían muertos a sus pies. No había ninguna marca que indicará que él había sido el culpable de semejante acto, porque ni siquiera había estado presente. Ya tenía sus dos portafolios con el dinero que quería, y solo era cuestión de desaparecerlos con magia.

Después de que hubo terminado, escucho pisadas y gritos a fuera de la puerta del despacho, acercándose. Así que cambio de forma, y desapareció rápidamente.

Ahora aparecía en la plaza principal de la ciudad de Copenhague, en frente de la catedral y del inmenso mar que yacía más abajo, después de una playa limpia y llena de turistas.

No había cambiado mucho su apariencia, su negro, largo y lacio cabello se había vuelto claro, corto, y rizado; y sus ojos verdes se volvieron azules. Su piel ya no lucia tan pálida y su ropa era totalmente diferente, pero sus afiladas facciones eran las mismas, así como la mirada, y la sonrisa malévola.

Se sentó en una banca viendo hacía el mar, y una delicada melodía inundo sus sentidos. Era una muy buena sinfonía, llena de tristeza, angustia, y desesperación, y entonces recordó a su madre. Frigga. La mujer más hermosa en todos los nueve mundos, a la que siempre admiro, sin impórtale el rencor hacía Odin y Thor; la que siempre lo apoyo, y le dio consejos en los tiempos más oscuros; la que siempre estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesito; y aquella persona que murió por su culpa. Sí, por ser completa y enteramente inútil, estando condenado a aquella celda repulsiva.

La música cambiaba, ahora era aún más deprimente, y él ya no soportaba. Esas notas le traían a su madre en recuerdos lejanos y débiles. No podría seguir escuchando eso, sin embargo, le gustaba, y sintió una paz que en mucho tiempo no sentía.

Busco al dueño de aquella bella música, y solo vio un pequeño tumulto de gente apretujada frente a un rincón de la plaza, pero era obvio que de ahí venia la música. Caminó hacía aquel grupo de personas, y se abrió paso entre ellas. Su boca se abrió levemente sorprendida, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa.

Aquellos cabellos crespos, enmarañados y rebeldes, del color de la madera fina, se revolvían por la briza del viento, y acariciaban la cremosa y suave piel de la dueña. Aquellos delicados dedos tocando las cuerdas, fina y exquisitamente, recargando el mentón en el instrumento, y con la otra mano, moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía con gracia y simpatía.

La música acabó pronto, y la gente que quiso depositó, monedas o billetes de bajo valor en un sombrero negro que yacía de cabeza en el suelo. Cuando la joven decidió tomar el sombrero para guardar todo el dinero que había recopilado, un extraño billete de quinientas coronas flotó suavemente hasta caer dentro del sombrero. Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera, y volteó a ver en todas las direcciones buscando al dueño de semejante billete, pero no hubo nadie cerca; de hecho era muy extraño, pues hace un segundo cayó ese billete en su sombrero, y ahora no había gente cerca de ella, o al menos diez metros la separaban de la persona más cercana, y era una pareja cursi besuqueándose en la banca de al lado.

Aunque una incómoda sensación, la invadió. Se sintió bajo un reflector, siendo examinada por científicos psicópatas y enfermos. Pero no. Buscó aquella mirada que la intimidaba, y se encontró con un hombre a veinte metros de ella, justo en frente, recargado en un barandal que daba a la playa.

Lo miró fijamente, y le hizo recordar algo, o a alguien pero no supo qué o quién. Ambos se miraban como si quisieran descubrir el pensamiento del otro, pero aquel sujeto cambio su estado de seriedad, por uno de diversión total.

Una persona cruzó caminando frente a la violinista, y la conexión visual se rompió, pero justo cuando ella volteó a verlo nuevamente, la sangre le heló.

Cabello negro, piel pálida, un báculo de luz azul. Sí, era el mismo hombre que había robado su violín. Y no solo eso, hace un segundo era un apuesto hombre rubio de ojo azul, y ahora era… eso.

Otra persona volvió a pasar en frente de ella, y volvió a perder la conexión por segunda vez, no obstante, esta vez el hombre ya no estaba. En ninguna de sus dos formas.

Pero, había logrado distinguir una sonrisa burlona surcando sus labios, antes de perderle la pista ese día. Una sonrisa burlona, digna de un alma herida y despiadada, en busca de sangre, y de venganza.

Sí, la sonrisa de una _bestia_.

* * *

¡Y ESO ES TODOO! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, análisis, ideas, invitaciones, felicitaciones, cebollas, papas, zanahorias? Jaja c: Con esto me refiero a que COMENTEN todo lo que PIENSAN del capítulo, sea malo o bueno, lo aceptaré gratamente :'3 No me ofendo si me hacen correcciones, de hecho, me alegró, pues así puedo mejorar :D

AHmm, COMENTEN! Enserio, y no solo un "me encantó, siguele" Porque lo escribí para ustedes, y quiero saber su opinión, fuera de que quieran que le siga al fic xD

La canción que triste que escucha **Loki** se llama "**Into Eternity**" y es del Sountrack de **Thor: The Dark World.**

Pásense por mi cuenta y revisen todo lo nuevo que he subido (Pueden contactarme por facebook, twitter, youtube, etc.. si miran mi perfil de FF :D) Por cierto, esta HISTORIA también esta publicada en potterfics, si lo ven en otra pagina es PLAGIO D:

**- VOTACIÓN -**

La votación quedo **EMPATADA** el capitulo pasado, y la OC, aún no tiene nombre. En mi opinión me gusta mas la B, pero pueden dar su votación, o bien pueden quedar imparciales y ser felices con la opción que tome yo xD Que por cierto, no decidiré nada que no les guste XD

a) Victoria Poulsen

b) Berenice Haugaard

Listo, esto es todo! Sean felices :'3

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡CHAU! Besitos :***


End file.
